<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. and Mr. Thompson by PrincessMuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202357">Mr. and Mr. Thompson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk'>PrincessMuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex discovers that gay people can get married, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie is acting suspiciously weird about the couple coming over for dinner with the Molinas, and Alex just wants to find out what all the hype is about.</p><p>Or, Alex discovers gay marriage is legal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. and Mr. Thompson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100% inspired by this ask incorrect-jatp-quotes got: https://incorrect-jatp-quotes.tumblr.com/post/632970567313670144/im-just-imagining-alex-overhear-a-guy-say-my</p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a day just like any other when things changed forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was lying on the couch in the garage, drumming a rhythm against his legs while Luke hummed a melody, when Reggie suddenly appeared with a massive grin. It was the kind of grin that made Alex think there must be something he was planning, some not-so-sneaky prank or amazing secret he’d fail to keep from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie had never been good at any of those things. Still, Alex decided he had nothing better to do than to entertain him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the smile?” he asked, and it only grew in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing… “ Reggie said, sashaying towards them. (So, something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> up, right?) “I just heard that Julie’s dad invited some couple over for dinner from his photography company… thought it’d be fun if we joined them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rose a brow. Luke, similarly, stopped his humming and furrowed his brows in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie shrugged and smirked, which was honestly getting a bit annoying now because none of this made any sense. Was the wife some music producer? Did they have… really funny accents? What could possibly make Reggie want to be so secretive and mischievous about watching some random couple eat dinner with the Molinas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Alex sat up. “What’s this about, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie, however, did not give in. “You’ll just have to wait and see~” With that, he flopped onto the couch next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stared at him, trying to figure out what the hell could possibly be so strange or entertaining or funny or amazing or </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> about these people. It just wasn’t making sense. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept prodding him all day, but Reggie refused to give in, always giving some vague answer and saying that they’ll have to wait and see, which was honestly infuriating, but Alex figured if Reggie was able to keep this a secret for so long, it must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie came in for practice when she got home from school, and the first thing Alex did was ask her, “Hey, do you know who your dad is inviting over for dinner tonight? Reggie is being super weird about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Julie asked, looking a little confused. “It’s just--” Suddenly, her eyes widened, and on her face grew that same smile Reggie had worn all day. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I see.” She did a little nod of her head that Alex imagined would go well with a pat on his shoulder, if she could do that. “Just… come to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They practiced, but all Alex could think about was this stupid dinner. What the hell was happening? Julie didn’t even seem to realize what the big deal was at first, so he doubted it was anything to do with their music. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> could it </span>
  <em>
    <span>be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner finally came, and Reggie led the boys to the kitchen, where they could watch it all go down. (Whatever “it” was.) Julie placed the dishes on the table while Carlos set it, and they finished just in time because not a second later, the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray opened the door with a large smile and hugged both of the guests, who were obscured from their position, but Alex figured they’d see them in a second. He doubted he’d be able to figure out what was so interesting about the couple just by looking at them, but who knew…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze when he saw two men walk in, all smiles and laughs with Ray as he led them to their seats. They greeted Julie and Carlos, but Alex could only blink. He turned to look at Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said a couple was coming over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie locked eyes with him and grinned. “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s two halves of a couple. Where are their wives?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie shook his head, still smiling. He grabbed Alex’s face and turned it back towards the men. “It’s not two halves of a couple. It’s one whole couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke made a noise of excitement, finally realizing what was going on. Alex, meanwhile, still couldn’t comprehend it. These two men… were the couple?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant Ray was accepting of that. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>invited them into his home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all. And… they looked so happy. They weren’t even hiding it, not acting any differently in front of Carlos, not even toning down their PDA because </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were very clearly holding hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this really what it was like in the future?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex almost fainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled so widely that his cheeks hurt, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He fanned his face, trying not to be emotional in front of everyone, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this was the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. He couldn’t believe it! A gay couple! Casually invited over for dinner!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. and Mr. Thompson,” Julie greeted them as she sat down. “Haven’t seen you two in forever! How is everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. and Mr. Thompson? They have the same last name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things have been great, Julie,” the first Mr. Thompson said with a smile. He was a very pale, burly man with his long hair tied back into a bun, wearing a grey t-shirt and khakis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We actually just got a cat last week,” the other Mr. Thompson added. He, on the other hand, was very tall and skinny, and wore dark slacks and a white blouse that contrasted with his dark skin. His hair was curly and though it was shorter than the other’s, it still had a good volume to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie squealed. “Really? Do you have any pictures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the taller man nodded, getting out his phone. He handed it to Julie after a moment, “Her name is Mittens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so adorable!” Julie said, and let Carlos and Ray look at it, too. “What made you want one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was actually our wedding anniversary gift,” the other man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, happy five years!” Ray smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five years… wedding anniversary… THEY’RE MARRIED?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was hyperventilating, but in a good way, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> crying. The boys rushed to his side, asking if he was okay, and all he could do was nod. “This is… oh my god… “ was all he managed, and he saw Reggie and Luke smile softly with understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through blurry tears he saw Julie take notice of his reaction, and she turned her attention to the couple, “That’s so amazing… do you have your wedding pictures? I bet it was beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Mr. Thompson nodded, just after getting his phone back. He navigated through his photos app for a moment and then smiled, handing the phone off to Julie once again. “You can scroll until the end -- it’s in an album.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Julie said with a smile, angling the phone so the boys could see. Alex rushed forward, eyes locked on the photos of the men all dressed up nicely, saying their vows, dancing together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears quickly returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was the most amazing thing to ever happen in the history of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- gay marriage was </span>
  <em>
    <span>legal</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>accepted</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ray accepted them in his house!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, buddy?” Luke asked, and Alex nodded quickly, wiping his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the best day ever,” he said, and the boys smiled. Luke wrapped an arm around him and leaned his head on his shoulder, and Reggie squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, everything changed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Bonus:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willie,” Alex said not one millisecond after appearing in front of the male. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We need to get married.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie stopped in his tracks, face flushed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What--</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gay people can get married now, Willie,</span>
  <em>
    <span> we need to get married--</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, slow down,” Willie laughed nervously, taking Alex’s hands. “First: We’re ghosts. Second: Don’t you think it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tad</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex blushed, wrapping his arms around himself. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>… “ Upon seeing Willie’s brow raise because it had been literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>a month</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he put his hands up defensively. “If gay people could get married in the ‘90s, every gay couple would get married immediately, no questions asked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie laughed again, squeezing Alex’s hands. “Well, we have the luxury of taking our time. We can wait a bit, yeah? There’s no rush. We <em>literally</em> have an eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Alex smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie returned the smile, then planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Now, just wait until I tell you about Pride… “</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>